sonic_xtreme_stylefandomcom-20200214-history
Scourge the Hedgehog
Scourge the Hedgehog is an evil version of Sonic the Hedgehog from Moebius. When arriving on Mobius aftermath of jail breakout, he and Fiona are emotionlessly resented by everyone. Scourge has drop out from his villain ways and was befriended by his former enemies as they make peace for him. He's Fiona partner and love interest. Scourge has made his debut return on Sonic Party Adventure with Fiona. On new reality, Scourge reveals that Sonic's world is his "new home" as he decide to make a fresh start and put the bad memories behind. Character Appearance Early Life At the ealirer point, Scourge was left abandoned as a young child. Scourge has believed that his real parents have hated him. This cause him to turned evil and began taking over their hometown with Anti-Heroes (knowns as Suppression Squad). His home life was actually true, when he reveals to Sonic and Fiona that his parents have are not been there for him and then runs away due to their neglectful tendencies. Personality Scourge abandoned his evil actions, believed in friendships, teamwork and peace becoming friends with his former enemies, even Sonic, and friendly toward others. He is easygoing, laid-back, smooth-talking and selfless, but can be aggressive and reckless at times. He has a heart of gold and a soft side for the innocents, especially females. Abilities and Talents Scourge is a version of Sonic from an alternate universe and so his abilities are essentially the same as Sonic's. The hedgehogs can achieve the same speed and both can perform feats such as spin dashes. Scourge seems to have acquired even greater speed and stamina than he had previously. Scourge can also teleport using Chaos Control, though he requires an emerald to do so. Scourge is also capable of transforming into a Super form like Sonic's, but Scourge's changes in appearance are, predictably, the Anti-equivalent of Super Sonic's: his fur becomes a dark purple, the whites of his eyes become black, and his irises become red. His clothes take on a similar color reversal, with his sunglasses becoming clear with blue frames, his shoes becoming purple and black, and the flames on his jacket becoming blue and white. Relationship Friends Upon his return, Scourge has abandoned his criminal/evil ways after he was recently betrayed by his former gang, the Suppression Squad and exiled from his homeworld. On Sonic's world, he becomes good friends with Sonic and the gang as they forgiven him for his action. Family Scourge has a father, Anti-Jules. His family life becomes strained due to Scourge's past action. Scourge was kicked out from home, but was joined by Fiona who took him to live with her. It has stated that Scourge does have a mother, Anti-Bernadette (or Bernie). She was never home, didn't love Scourge before Anti-Jules abandoned him. However she has expose her true nature that she became very promiscuous, has cheated her husband once, unaware for Scourge. Jules and Bernie do make up as Bernie has abandoned her promiscuity nature. Romance Scourge is still in with Fiona. Their relationship is positive and stronger as Scourge has made fresh start on Emerald Town. Fiona is very loyal to him, allowed herself to become more attached to Scourge like possibly any other character in the series. Even though, Fiona was best described as Scourge's partner as she was helping him on adventures. On Sonic Party Adventure, they began dating after the thwarting with Eggman Nega once again. Facts Category:Villain turned hero Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males